


New Years with loved ones

by darkphoenix168



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Just a quick story about Sesshomaru and Rin spending New Years together
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	New Years with loved ones

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year y'all!
> 
> Here's a short, cute oneshot with Sesshomaru and Rin. Here's to a great 2020!

"Happy New Year Dr. Takahashi!"

"Hm."

Sesshomaru Takahashi nodded to the nurse at the front desk. He signed on the dotted line, nodding to two other doctors on his way out of the hospital.

Sesshomaru made the long trek to his car, sighing in the winter weather.

For the first time in his life, he was not working on New Year. And he didn't mind it.

Ever since he was in university he'd worked through the holidays. His father, brother, step-mother, and all his friends had all complained that he was wasting his time.

"Happy New Year."

Sesshomaru turned to the happy voice only to see a young woman bounce towards him. A bright red scarf was around her neck and she was clad in a black coat and black mitts.

"You're a little early," Sesshomaru told her, "it's not for another two hours yet."

"I know; never hurts to be prepared."

The demon smiled at her optimism.

Rin Nakamura was a petite young woman with a bright smile and jet black-hair. Her brown eyes were always happy and she would dress in bright colors; a stark contrast to his more muted blacks, whites, and occasional browns.

"How'd you get here?"

"Bused," Rin pointed to the stop on the other side of the hospital, "work let me off early so I thought I'd come get you."

"And get a ride?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "you're car has heated seats."

"If you want."

He opened the passenger side door, letting her stride in.

"How was work?" she asked, once he had turned on the car and settled in.

"Fine," Sesshomaru shrugged, "yours?"

"It was alright," Rin sighed, "long."

Sesshomaru glanced to her, smiling slightly at her exhaustion.

They had met when they were both working in the hospital, he a surgical resident and she in pediatrics. He rarely had any communication with her until New Year's eve when he walked into the staff room and she was taking a quick nap.

When she woke up, she explained to him that she stayed so others could have a holiday with their family, as hers wasn't around much. Sesshomaru was not nearly as altruistic. He took the shifts he was given and took them to avoid his family. He hated the festivities and the lights and the colors and the false cheeriness.

Rin didn't chastise him as he thought she would. Instead, she said she understood, but there was a sense of sadness in her. Perhaps it was knowing that he had everything she wanted and was choosing to throw it all away.

He started running into her more and more, even started meeting her for lunches, drinks, and eventually dinners. It wasn't until he wanted to ask her out on a date did he realize that she was leaving the hospital. She told him that she'd been offered a place in a smaller hospital that focused on kids specifically.

A place in town.

Sesshomaru nearly jumped for joy.

Their dating life went much smoother than Sesshomaru thought it would. They both managed to work around busy schedules and meet for date nights. He wasn't called into work nearly as often as he thought he would be, but he was grateful for that. Rin was understanding to a point, and working with kids would often wear that patience down.

"Am I dropping you off at your place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only if you're coming in with me…"

The corner of his lip curled up.

If he thought she was some naïve virgin their first night changed that opinion. She was forward and honest, and he seemed taken aback for a moment.

But only for a moment.

"My place it is then."

"Why don't you like my place?" Rin asked, "it's nice!"

"It's my car's wheels I worry about."

"Wheels?"

"I always wonder if they'll be on my car when I get back."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Rin laughed as she sat back in the car seat, shivering only once as she snuggled into her scarf.

"I miss working with you."

Sesshomaru glanced to her.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I just miss it," Rin shrugged, "granted, we couldn't really date, but I still miss seeing you every day."

"We still see each other often enough."

"I know…" Rin hummed.

Sesshomaru looked to the road, turning onto the road towards his apartment.

"I miss seeing you too," Sesshomaru told her.

He really did.

By the time he and Rin grew close he'd come to enjoy seeing her in the halls, dressed in some sort of colorful, brightly patterned scrubs and walking the halls with her nose in a chart. She was a doctor to help people, he was a doctor because it fit him. Rin was probably the only person to tell him that wasn't a bad reason and that didn't make him a bad doctor.

"Sango misses you too," Sesshomaru told her, "so does Kikyo."

"I miss them too!" Rin said, "maybe I should visit…"

"Set up lunch; less of a hassle."

"Yes sir!"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly before he pulled into the garage below his apartment.

They rode up in silence, the demon continually glancing at the young woman that leaned on him the whole way up.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," Rin sighed, "thirty-six hour shift will do that to you."

"You're spoiled over there I see."

"I am…"

They slipped into the dark apartment, both pulling off their coats, boots, and winter gear in harmony.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Depends… are you on the menu?"

Sesshomaru smiled, leaning back as she lifted up on her toes and started to kiss him. He was receptive, bending over and sliding his arms around her back. Rin, never one to waste time, started to pluck and pull at the buttons on his shirt. She did move slowly, more so to tease him than anything else.

"It's only been three days," Sesshomaru whispered between kisses.

"Are you complaining?" Rin asked, his fingers running along his bare chest.

"I thought you said I was an asshole."

"You are," Rin said, "but don't worry," she kissed his neck, "I still love you."

"Yeah?"

Sesshomaru didn't know if Rin knew how happy those words made him.

"Come on," Rin smiled, pulling the open shirt and him towards the bedroom.

"Woof."

The young woman laughed at his teasing, giggling as his nose found the crook of her neck.

"I missed you too…"

It was hard to believe they'd only be dating five months and he fell for her this hard. Then again, he'd never met anyone like her before, and he knew he wouldn't meet anyone else like her either.

Rin pulled off her own blouse, revealing a red and black lace bra.

"When'd you get that?" he asked, gesturing to the garment.

"A week ago," she looked down, "do you like it?"

"I do…"

"Wanna see the matching panties?" Rin teased, taking a step towards the bedroom.

"I'd like to take them off you…"

"Better hurry up then," she took a step towards the bedroom, "I might have to take that job away from you…"

His arms were around her in an instant.

"Don't you dare…"

Rin squealed as he pulled her off her feet, kicking the air before he took her to his bed. He was overtop of her and still had his arm over her waist.

His lips and teeth found the skin on her neck and collarbone, Rin moaning as he started. She lifted her hand to run through his long mane of silver hair, gripping a fistful tightly. Sesshomaru hissed slightly, enjoying how Rin would be proactive in their endeavors. He slipped fingers into her pants and underwear, slipping the garment down her legs, barely taking in her new underwear before he pulled it off her body.

She turned around in her arms, pulling his face to hers so that she could kiss him. Sesshomaru's hands cupped her breasts, breaking from her for a moment to kiss the flesh and licking the valley.

His thumb ran over the old bite mark on her collarbone, his eyes drinking in the brown mark.

"Still hasn't healed, has it?"

"Mmm… no," Rin's head tilted, "but I like it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," the young woman shifted her weight in his arms, "it brings back good memories."

"Good memories huh?" Sesshomaru murmured, his fingers traced her skin, "what if I gave you a few more?"

"Memories? Or bites?"

He looked at her through his dark lids, his teeth scraping over her breast.

"Both."

"Well don't bite me there," Rin whispered, "it's gonna hurt…"

"That's sort of the point," he told her, lifting up to kiss her.

"Don't make it hurt too much," Rin said, kissing him back deeply.

She was pushed back to the bed, Sesshomaru sitting up while Rin took the opportunity to unbuckle his pants. He took the opportunity to pull the condom from his back pocket.

"It's almost like you wanted it too," Rin commented, leaning back for Sesshomaru.

"More like I'm not ready to be a father just yet," he told her.

"Don't worry, I'm not ready to a mom yet either," Rin said, adjuring her legs as he slipped a finger into her.

Neither one of them were really keen on waiting.

" _Oh… ah… hmm_ …"

Rin's body moved with his. Her hands gripped his upper arms and her back arched off the mattress. Sesshomaru slipped a second and third finger into her, moving and pressing and stretching her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

" _More… u-up…_ " Rin sighed, encouraging her demon boyfriend where to go when touching her. " _HU! There!"_

Sesshomaru did as he was told, smiling at her sudden jerking. He took the opportunity to return to her neck, his tongue running over the soft flesh before he sank his teeth into her skin.

Rin moaned loudly, at the touch, her fingers grabbing another fistful of his hair and pulling hard in response. He felt her tighten around his fingers as he bit her, and he felt himself grow painfully hard at the sound of her moans.

"Rin…"

"It's okay…" she whispered, "go ahead…"

Hands gripped her thighs, pulled them up in the air, and he positioned himself on his knees in front of her. Watching her face, Sesshomaru entered her gently.

Rin's arms went above her head, holding on to the pillow as her boyfriend started to thrust into her.

Her moans began to get louder and louder, Sesshomaru's hands needing to move from her legs to either side of her. Rin's own legs wrapped around his hips, pulling them closer together.

Sesshomaru continually kissed and kissed her collarbone, neck, chest, and anywhere else his tongue could reach. Her hands eventually moved to wrap around his shoulder, her nails digging into his shoulder blades and encouraging him more and more.

She was so honest with him.

From business to bed she was always honest with him. It made the 'I love you' that much more special.

"I love you."

It was something he never said.

It was so quiet Rin almost missed it.

The look on her face told him she didn't.

She smiled warmly, covered his markings with her fingers before she lifted up to kiss him. They remained close, even as they climaxed and cuddled.

"Hey… Sesshomaru."

The demon had relaxed onto the bed beside her, Rin sliding out from under him only to turn onto stomach and look down at him.

"I love you too."

Sesshomaru sighed softly, lifting to kiss her once again. She pushed her long hair back and smiled down at him.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For letting me spend New Year's with you… again," she said before she looked to the covered windows, "it's nice not be alone anymore…"

Sesshomaru looked up at her, the young woman lying on his arm while his fingers traced her back and ran along her spine.

"Rin…"

"Hm?"

"My father is having a New Year's dinner tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, "would you like to come?"

"I get to meet the family?"

"Only if you want."

"I wouldn't mind," Rin shrugged, "it would be nice to spend New Year's with family again."

"I would," Sesshomaru agreed, "but as long as I'm spending it with you, I'm happy."

"Yeah," Rin whispered, leaning towards him for another kiss, "me too."


End file.
